


A New Headmaster

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-29
Updated: 2009-10-28
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry Potter has to face a lot of things in his young age: death of friends and family, a prophecy of murder involving a Dark Lord and himself, love and something he never thought possible. How will he cope with this new responsibility? Updated and Beta!!





	1. What?!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

_**~~~~A New Headmaster ~~~~** _

**Summary:** Harry Potter has to face a lot of things in his young age: death of friends and family, a prophecy of murder, involving a Dark Lord and himself, love and something he never thought possible. How will he cope with this new responsibility? **Updated and Betad!** Slash( M/M), MPreg Please don't read if any of this warning distrube you... I am not to blame if you continue... enjoy! Post OoP; ignores HBP 

**Declaimer:** Plot is mine; characters are not, all JKR

**Thanks to the wonderful beta work by Erin Discord**

Snow was falling silently, covering Hogwarts with a blanket of white. The halls were quiet, empty from students on their holiday, not a soul remained. Most students had gone home, just one Gryffindor, several Hufflepuffs, some Raveclaws, no Slytherins and the staff was left, one of which was currently in the infirmary in a state of shock. 

"I am pregnant... how that is...no fuck."

"Severus Snape I will not allow such language be used in here." The school nurse said, a little shocked herself. Really, how can the man be shocked at his age was beyond her? The man, himself, must have brewed the male pregnancy potion… she wondered though, who the other father was. As far as the staff knew, the resident Potions Master was not bonded; however, she had to admit that little was known about Severus Snape, as he was a very private man. It was really a miracle that he had come to her; he normally took one of his potions and avoided the infirmary like a plague. 

“Severus, would you like me to fire call the other father for this information?” she asked, hoping to find out who the other father was. This comment though, did manage to get Severus out of his state of shock. ‘Really, he is acting as if he didn’t know… kind of like, if this was unexpected, unplanned, if so whoever the other father is must be quite the wizard.’ Poppy thought. 

“No, I will let him know,” Severus responded; in a tone that broke no argument. He really was shocked about the news; he had only come expecting to be told it was the flu… not pregnancy. He knew for a fact that neither his partner nor he, had thought about children right now in the middle of a war…and all other complications, like they were yet to even consider bonding… ‘Shit, shit, shit…’ His mantra was interrupted by Poppy, 

“Severus, you’re about seven weeks along. As far as I can tell, you and the baby are healthy. I don’t need to tell you which potions are safe for you and the baby, as I am sure you know. You do supply me with the potions that are safe for any pregnant student, after all. Male pregnancies are a little more difficult, so I would like to see you weekly for the first trimester. You will need to talk to Albus since you won’t be able to teach practical potion, beginning in February. I also need you to take these,” Poppy handed him a two potions, “one is for the nausea and the other is prenatal vitamins, you also need to eat more and get plenty of rest,” Poppy just couldn’t resist, “would you like me to explain anything to your partner Severus?” she asked yet again, hoping to find out who the other father was. 

“NO!” Severus responded, giving her his famous glare. He didn’t know what he was going to do. He knew he had to let his partner know, but wasn’t sure how he would react; especially since he was almost positive that his partner may not know about natural male pregnancy in wizards. Most wizards hardly ever bother with contraceptive spells, because it was so rare. He wasn’t even sure he knew what he would do about hiding this, especially from the Dark Lord. He knew he could use glamours for awhile, but not from the Dark Lord. He really did need to get out of the infirmary and think about this, “Poppy… is… is that all?” urrg, how he hated to sound weak and unsure, but this was new territory for him. In fact, this whole relationship was new to him, but he was worth it. This was all the brats’ fault, that wonderful, irresistible, gorgeous brat that somehow came into his life. “Yes Severus, don’t forget once a week,” Poppy answered, still hoping to find out the identity of the other man. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Relax

  
Author's notes: Severus Snape just found out he is pregnant... what doe he do next... we will find out how this came to be???  
Post OoP; ignores HBP   


* * *

_**A New Headmaster**_  
 **Summary:** Harry Potter has to face   
a lot of things in his young age: death of friends and family, a prophecy of murder,   
involving a Dark Lord and himself, love and something he never thought possible.   
How will he cope with this new responsibility?   
Post OoP; ignores HBP

**Declaimer:** Plot is mine; characters are not, all JKR 

**Thanks to the wonderful beta work by Erin Discord**

**Note:** I know this chapter is short but I am trying to space what I have in weekly even section to allow me to get more of the story written I am an student coping with stress in a funny way...bare with me... hopefully you will enjoy what I have. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hogwarts’ Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape, was not to be messed with on good days, but if any student had seen the teacher heading towards the dungeons right now, he would have probably petrified the student. Professor Snape quickly called out his password, normally, in situations with lots of things to think of, the Professor would head for the liquor cabinet, but he had a child growing inside him to think about so he decided to call a house elf. “Sitty,” he called, immediately a tiny house elf appeared, “What would Master like?” 

“I would like some tea and perhaps some biscuits.” the Professor said, sitting down on his favorite seat. He looked to the clock in front of him; he still had some time for himself but not much. For the first time in history, Professor Severus Snape, didn’t know what to think or what to do. He supposed he should start by letting his partner know about the baby and discuss with him their options. With that bit settled, Severus drifted off to his memories, remembering how it came that he and Harry Potter got together. 

In Harry’s six year they had come to a truce of some sort. They were forced to work together by Dumbledore, him teaching Harry Occulemency and DADA. He was surprised, when at their first meeting Harry had apologized for the pensive incident. They had reached their truce by the second month, as it seems, Harry had really wanted to learn and put in a lot of effort into their work. He had begun to see Harry differently, when Harry had a huge fight with Ronald Weasley over Draco Malfoy during the Christmas holidays. It had seemed that Harry had been talking to Draco for a month, before they decided to announce Draco alliance to the light side. 

**~~~~~Severus’ Memory~~~~~**

He hated eating breakfast Saturday mornings, it was always loud, especially on Hogsmeade weekends, but he needed to eat at least one meal in the Great Hall and since he planned to be busy the rest of the day, he had no other choice. He just had gotten his first sip of coffee when the doors open. In came Potter and Draco, talking to each other as if they were the best of friends. The Great Hall had gone silent, thus making it easy to hear Potter. “Dray, would you care to join me for breakfast before we head off to Hogsmeade?” 

“Sure Harry…” was all Draco got to say, before Weasley got up.

“Harry, what the hell are you doing with the ferret?!” 

Harry took a deep breath, “Ron, sit down and I will explain…”

“I will NOT sit down and eat breakfast with a MALFOY!” Ron yelled. 

Harry took a look at Draco and then at Ron, taking another deep breath, “Very well, but… remember Ron, you are the one making the choice…” Harry was going to continue, but one look at Ron told him that it pointless, so he turned to Draco.

“Dray, we can get something to eat there, lets go.” 

They left together and from that day on the Golden Trio split. Hermoine, at first, tried to be friends to both, but soon was only seen with Ron. Rumors had it, that she stopped talking to Harry, not because she was Ron’s girlfriend but because Harry had beaten her in all classes, including potions. Rumors also had it that Draco and Harry were not just friends … and that bit of information awoke a weird sensation in Severus Snape. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Memory 1

  
Author's notes: Harry Potter has to face  
a lot of things in his young age: death of friends and family, a prophecy of murder,  
involving a Dark Lord and himself, love and something he never thought possible.  
How will he cope with this new responsibility?  
Post OoP; ignores HBP   


* * *

_**A New Headmaster**_  
 **Summary:** Harry Potter has to face   
a lot of things in his young age: death of friends and family, a prophecy of murder,   
involving a Dark Lord and himself, love and something he never thought possible.   
How will he cope with this new responsibility?   
Post OoP; ignores HBP

**Declaimer:** Plot is mine; characters are not, all JKR 

**Thanks to the wonderful beta work by Erin Discord**

**Note:** I updated two chapters here cause I forgot to get the last one up and now AFF had three chap and this one only two so I'm sorry for everyone here that was waiting 

**~~~~~~ Severus Memory Continue~~~~~**

At first he explained the feeling by saying it was because he didn’t approve of his godson with a Potter, but by April he admitted to himself that he found Harry bloody Potter gorgeous and that he, Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts, wanted the boy-who-lived. 

The day Severus Snape’s life changed, for the better he supposed, but won’t admit, was in late May. Harry’s Occlumency was up to his skill, but failed him in an intense duel. Severus had just shot a stupefying hex along with _Legilimens_ , unfortunately for him, Harry had improved and shot _Protego_. Like in fifth year Snape staggered and Harry’s mind was full of images that were not his, but were oddly similar to his dreams… _Harry was lying down naked in a big bed, Severus was slowly kissing his body. He took a nipple in his mouth sucked and slightly used his teeth, first on one then the other. He slowly continued his path, stopping at the navel. Again, Severus took his time licking and sucking. By this time, Harry was begging him to take him, “Severusss pleassse..” Severus’ hand was in between his legs, touching everywhere but his cock. Just as Severus was going to take Harry into his warm mouth…”_

“ENOUGH!”

Like before, Severus Snape found himself shaken and very pale, in front of Harry bloody Potter. If anybody had walked in, they would have thought Snape was about to kill Harry, but inside he was a wreck; he didn’t want Potter to know, but now had to face the fact that he knew. 

He looked up, thinking he was about to see disgust and hatred in Harry’s beautiful emerald eyes, instead he found himself seeing lust. He staggered at the intensity of the gaze, he didn’t know what to do when Harry took a step forward. He completely shut down when Harry’s lips were on his; it was a shy kiss, but a kiss he would never forget. Harry took a step back, with a shy smile on his face, bringing Severus back to reality. 

“Harry, we can’t ...Ohh Merlin, you’re sixteen...” 

Harry placed one finger on his lip, “Severus,” Harry felt elated to finally say the beautiful name out loud; it felt right, “I know… I read the rules, we can’t until the summer when I turn seventeen, and we have a few months to get to know each other better, though.” Harry again took a step forward, kissing Severus for the second time, this time it was a deep passionate kiss promising everything Severus never expected to get, from his love. It was just as beautiful as the first. Harry stopped the kiss before anything else happened; he smiled at Severus and walked out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next month was hell for both of them, seeing each other alone and unable to do anything. They did manage to learn a lot about their similarities and differences. They both enjoyed having tea with each other after lessons. Severus was surprised to learn that his Harry, was just as much a Slytherin as a Gryffindor. 

No one understood why Harry was so depressed to leave Hogwarts in June. Those who knew of his muggle family assumed it was because he had to go back to the muggles, but not one person would believe, it was because he was already missing his Professor, Severus Snape. Anyone who happened to read their letters in that month, would have been able to see the love they had for each other. Of course, they would have to break multiple spells. Harry’s wandless magic was undetectable and unbreakable; they didn’t call him the most powerful wizard for nothing. 

On July 30th, Harry wasn’t nervous about his magical inheritance or that his uncle would probably kick him out early in the morning, he was nervous about seeing Severus for the first time in a month. They had agreed, on meeting on his birthday for their first date. Somehow, Severus had tricked the all knowing Dumbledore, into demanding that Severus take Harry, as ‘No one would believe him to be with Severus Snape and he still needed to continue his training.’ Harry was also a bit afraid for his ‘family’; Severus had mentioned in one of his letters that he wanted to give ‘proper thanks’ to his ‘family.’ At exactly midnight a bright light surround Harry, a tickling sensation ran through his body for ten minutes, then lights out. He woke up six hours later, feeling better than ever and looking better. His inheritance fixed his visions as well as giving him couple inches all around, still leaving him slender but no longer feminine small. 

At 7 am Severus was at the front door, not bothering to knock, stepped in, wand in hand. With his classic sneer, he walked into the dining room. Severus knew that what he was about to do was borderline legal, in order to make Harry a little unbalanced he went straight to him, giving a very deep, passionate kiss, taking his breathe away. “Who … the Hell are you... Get out of my house!” Vernon yelled, the moment Severus walked in, but when he saw Severus kissing Harry, his faced turned deep red, “OUT disgusting FREAK…” Severus turned from kissing, Harry lifted his wand; sneered back, “Oh, I have been waiting for this ...” in false friendliness Severus said, “Allow me to introduce myself, I …am Severus Snape, Potion Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All you, pathetic muggles need to know, is that I am not a nice man.” 

Severus took out three potion bottles from his robe, “Drink… Harry, I think you should get your stuff while I give ‘thanks’ to your ‘relatives.’’” Harry didn’t want too much harm caused on his family, but was sure Severus wouldn’t do anything to get himself in trouble on his behalf. 

“Severus,” hope appeared on his ‘family`s’ face, this was too much for Harry. They still expected him to help them after all they did, he was hoping they apologized, “Don’t do anything that would harm them… too much.” He sneered at his ‘family,’ kissing Severus as he walked out. He went up; dressed in emerald robes, Severus had sent him for his birthday; he had packed earlier but made one more round, to check to make sure everything was in his trunk. He shrunk his trunk, placed in his pocket and waited for Severus, at the front door. 

The potion Severus had the Dursley`s drink was a memory potion, they wouldn’t remember what happened and no wizard would be able to find the memory. The potion was one of his favorites, as it was very simple; the drinker would not remember what happens for an hour after drinking the potion. Severus would have loved to AK them but knew Harry would never forgive him for that, especially if he was caught, although he doubted that would happen. He used a spell that was long forgotten; for a Death Eater turned spy, it was perfect, just the right amount of cruelty without being illegal. The spell would cause the person to feel all the pain of the past and present, of the caster or the person the caster chose. Not only that, but all pain would double, the added bonus is that using this with a simple spell like the tickling hex would cause pain instead and multiply it, causing tremendous pain. Severus didn’t use his full hour with the Dursley`s, he was rather anxious to get to Harry. This would be his first real date in almost twenty years… he was rather nervous and dare he say it, excited, at the prospect of having Harry for himself, for a month. 


	4. Happy Birthday

  
Author's notes: Summer between sixth and seventh year. Severus has a surprise for Harry's day   


* * *

_**A New Headmaster**_  
 **Summary:** Harry Potter has to face   
a lot of things in his young age: death of friends and family, a prophecy of murder,   
involving a Dark Lord and himself, love and something he never thought possible.   
How will he cope with this new responsibility?   
Post OoP; ignores HBP

**Declaimer:** Plot is mine; characters are not, all JKR 

**Thanks to the wonderful beta work by Erin Discord**

**Note:** Enjoy... I did. I promise I am getting to the title and all the good stuff once am done with the memory/flashback

**~~~~~~~~Severus' Memory Continue~~~~~~~**

Severus Snape may be a bastard to the world, but to Harry he was quite the romantic. He took him to a muggle Italian restaurant, he was the perfect gentleman, ordering for Harry and keeping conversation to similar interests, and then he took him on a walk. They talked about everything, but Hogwarts and the war. They finished the day at Severus place, in front of the fire; each with a glass of wine. Harry was half lying on Severus` side, his head on Severus` shoulder.

“Severus, this was the best birthday ever… thank you,” Harry whispered, not wanting to ruin the peaceful atmosphere. 

“Harry, you deserve the best… I only hope that I can give you what you deserve.” Severus answered, just as softly. They stayed quiet for some time, enjoying the company. Severus just couldn’t believe it; he had Harry Potter in his arms and it just felt right, like nothing in the world was wrong. 

“Harry…” Severus was lost, he didn’t want to get away from Harry but he wanted to take it slow and Harry needed to train. “You have your apparation appointment early tomorrow, you should head off to sleep; we also need to start training. Draco will join us for training at the end of the week…” Severus Snape was rambling, he wanted to kiss Harry and never let go, but didn’t know whether he could without rushing anything. Harry seemed to know what he wanted or simply, he wanted it too, since he looked up and kiss him. Harry licked his bottom lip, asking for permission Severus couldn’t resist, not that he would want too. The kiss was long, full of passion, but Severus stopped it before it got too far. “No Harry, I want to take it slow… Holy Salazar, do I want you, but I want to give you a chance to change your mind before your mine…” 

“Severus, I want no one else but you, you’ll be my first and only one.” 

This almost undid Severus’ will, to hear that he was Harry’s first and only one was too much for his control. “Brat. . . Go. . . now. . . to bed. . . before I can’t . . . stop myself.” 

“I don’t see what the problem with that is… I would love to see you lose control. . . ” Severus knew he had to leave, before he did lose control, he could see now why the Sorting Hat wanted to place Harry in Slytherin. “Have Sitty show you to your room, the one two doors down from mine, Goodnight Harry, sleep well.” Severus walked out the room, breathing heavily.

“Sitty.” 

“Harry Potter, sir.”

“Would you please show me to my room? Severus probably will have me up by 7 tomorrow.”

“Master Severus has breakfast at 6:30 sir, follow me please sir.”

Harry walk into his room for the next month, it was beautiful but was missing something, ‘Missing someone…’ Harry thought, quickly changing into his pajamas; Severus had ordered a new wardrobe for him. It was a good thing, because it helped him get all the wizardry robes he needed for all occasions, but it also meant that most of his wardrobe was green, silver or black and one or two things red; if Severus hadn’t said it made his eyes look gorgeous, he probably would have demanded for some added color. Harry looked at his bed one more time, ‘Nope, definitely missing someone.’ 

“Severus, are you asleep?”

“What are you doing here?”

“I don’t like my room, it`s cold in there.”

“Get Sitty to turn on the fire... now leave me alone.”

Harry slid into Severus` bed; turned to Severus, “It’s much warmer in here.” 

“Prefect Harry Potter doesn’t like his room so he comes to mine… I am not leaving **my** room.”

“I think its prefect just the way it is; I would not want it any other way.”

“Fine, now sleep Harry.” Severus turned to kiss Harry, “Sleep, my snake in lion’s clothing.”

“You would not want me any other way.” “Cheeky Brat.”

“Severus, I didn’t know you cared.”

“I don’t,” Severus knew this was a lie, a weak one, Harry knew that too. In truth he cared a lot for Harry bloody Potter, he also knew that he was letting himself fall for the boy-who-lived, but could do nothing to stop it. He only hoped he wasn’t setting himself up. 


	5. Summer Lessons

  
Author's notes: Severus memory of his summer spent with Harry Potter  


* * *

**A New Headmaster**  
 **Summary:** Harry Potter has to face a lot of things in his young age: death of friends and family, a prophecy of murder, involving a Dark Lord and himself, love and something he never thought possible. How will he cope with this new responsibility?  
Post OoP; ignores HBP

**Declaimer:** Plot is mine; characters are not, all JKR

Thanks to the wonderful beta work by Erin Discord

**Note:** Finally this is the last of the memory and I hope enough background information... this the best part of the memory, naturally it is the longest update I have done thus far. Hope you enjoy as much as I did:D ...take pity on me this is the first time I have ever written anything in this nature... please be kind but honest :)...M/M if this distrube you then what are you doing in the 4th chapter of slash fanfiction?? (this is a warning to all it is a bit graphic action).. i know it looks funny but i am not using my laptop to get this out cause next wk i have midterms...urggg

~~~~Severus' Memory Continue~~~~~~

The week was busy for Severus and Harry, from morning to evening it was spent training Defense Against the Dart Arts, dueling, sword fighting and to Harry’s surprise, some Dark Magic. They had the regular breaks; breakfast, lunch and dinner with occasional breaks to rest, in Harry’s opinion were just as bad as the training, because their rest period included rest with a huge tome in front of you. The evenings were spent together in many different ways: holding each other, playing chess, reading, or talking, in all getting to know each other. Every night they kissed and got to know each others’ body, bringing each other to completion. Harry hadn’t stayed in ‘his room’ once all week; he (and Severus) quite enjoyed waking up in each other’s arms. Unfortunately for them, it was their last evening alone; tomorrow morning Draco would be joining them for training. Although Harry was of age now, they didn’t want anyone, including Draco, to know about their relationship, Severus was still spying and couldn’t afford the risk.

They were both lying in bed, wrapped in each others embrace, Harry turned to face Severus in a deep, lust filled voice, he whispered into Severus’ ear “Sssseverussss, I want you… need you insssside me…I want you to make love to me...” not aware that he spoke in Paseltongue, "Sssseverusss, make love to me."

Severus, not once had ever consider the snake language erotic, especially considering the other person he knew who spoke the language….but somehow, hearing it from Harry, filled with lust was simply very sensual…sexual. He just wanted to lose control and grab Harry right now and make love to him …making him his. ‘Nothing wrong with that idea’ His mind told him.

“Ssseverusss, I have lossst all patiencesss…. I need you…”Harry said, as his hands slowly roamed Severus’ body and tongue licking his earlobe.

Harry Potter had finally done it, he defeated Death Eater turned Spy, Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape’s remarkable control... . a tougher feat than killing a Basilik, freeing a Hippogriff and Godfather, facing a werewolf, dementors or facing the Dark Lord.

Severus roughly flipped them over... he leaned down, kissing Harry with force. His kiss was rough, filled with passion, desire, need and desperation... when breathing became a necessity he released the luscious lips, slipping down to Harry’s neck. He nipped and sucked Harry’s neck, while his hands traveled down Harry‘s body and back to his pajama top, removing it.

When the shirt was removed, his mouth slid onto his nipple sucking, licking the nibble to hardness, his left hand twisting and flicking the other.

Harry`s hands removing Severus shirt, shaking with first time nervousness, his hands ran up Severus` arms, shoulders and then back. Harry enjoyed the feel of Severus smooth skin under his rough, worked out hands. Feeling Harry’s nervousness, brought Severus back under control. ‘Damn it Severus, Harry isn’t ready for this, make it last, take it slow…allow him to turn back.’

“Harry, love, tell me what do you want...are you sure you want this...”

“I…” Harry blushed, a little, at not really being able to say his desires, “…I want you Severus… no one else but you.” Severus gave him a smile, a smile which Harry called ‘Harry’s smile’, meant only for his eyes and no one else. This he love the most because it was a smile meant for Harry not the boy-who-bloody-lived or Potter’s son but just Harry.

“If you want me to stop we will, Harry do you know… I mean are you aware…”

“I know Severus… I still want you … all that you can give me.”

Slowly, Severus slid Harry’s bottoms down, he leaned down lick the inside of Harry’s thigh, sliding up toward his balls; with one hand he rolled them as he licked and slightly sucked one and then the other. He looked up to Harry’s face; his eyes were closed, head thrown back, lips swollen and red hissing Merlin knew what? ‘I hope to see him like this often’ Severus thought.

Severus licked the pre-cum, enjoying the tasteless flavor of his Harry, he then licked the underside vein of the delicious cock in front of him. He gave no warning before he took all the head in his mouth sucking and swirling his tongue all around. He released briefly and took more into his mouth, slowly repeating the process. He swirled his tongue and hummed, he could feel Harry’s desperation for more even if he couldn’t say it.

“Severussss….please…”Harry said, he loved the feelings Severus was giving him, he wanted more… anything the man he loved could give him.

“I love the way you say my name, I could do this all night, just to hear you say it again Harry.” Severus smirked, causing Harry to hiss some more,

“And t t to tthink I hated ….the Ssslytherin smirk’ Harry said. “Pleasssse, I want you sssso much…”

Without warning, Severus deep throated Harry’s cock.

“oooh” Severus sucked, licked, and hummed around Harry’s cock, bringing Harry to completion. Severus swallowed all of Harry`s cum, slowing releasing Harry’s cock. He went and kissed Harry, allowing him to taste himself, the bitter sweet taste of Severus made Harry’s cock slightly twitch in anticipation, having a young lover was having it’s positive aspects. Severus looked into Harry’s eyes; they slowly went from dark emerald to the bright, shiny normal emerald, taking a deep breath he said, “Harry we could stop now…until you’re ready for this, for us.”

Harry reached down to cover Severus’ still fully clothed cock, “I want you deep inside me, I want you Severus Snape.”

Severus took a deep breathe in, releasing slowly, to calm himself, he reached over to the drawer for the lube. There was no turning back after this, he didn’t know how but he would stop if Harry asked for it, he still had to make sure, one more time. He pulled down his bottoms, releasing his very swollen, red cock. He pour a liberal amount of lube on his hand, he slowly messaged Harry’s entrance.

“Relax Love.” ‘Merlin, he is beautiful.’

His finger slowly slipped in, “Oh, your so tight,” he didn’t think his cock could get any harder, but it did. He slowly moved his slender fingers in Harry, hearing Harry moan, he pulled out and added a second finger, this time aiming and hitting Harry’s prostate.

“Ssseverusss pleasssse more..”

Again, Severus withdrew his fingers to add another, massaging Harry’s entrance, preparing it for the larger organ. Severus knew he wouldn’t last long in Harry; he was painfully hard, ever since Harry began in Paseltongue. He quickly poured some lube on his cock. He placed the head of his cock on Harry’s entrance, slowly, he pushed in. He stopped for a bit, to let Harry adjust to the feeling of being full.

It burnt like hell… but he wanted this with Severus, he tried to relax… finally, he nodded for Severus to continue. All pain was forgotten when Severus pulled all but his head out, sliding in a little faster this time; hitting his prostate.

“Oh so tight Harry, so good.”

Severus kept a slow pace, for what seemed to both, a long enough time, “Faster, Sevv…” Although it didn’t register for a long time, Severus knew then, that he would never be able to deny Harry anything, even his life. Severus sped up, but he had been on the edge for so long that he quickly reached down to Harry hard cock. They both didn’t last a very long, coming together.

“Ssseveruss,” Harry hissed.

“Harry,” Severus moaned.

Riding out their orgasms, each remained in a tangle of arms and legs. Slowly, Severus slid out of Harry and gracefully flipped to his side.

“That was wonderful Sev… you are so beautiful when you let go.”

Taking Harry in his arms; closing his eyes, Severus answered, “ I know Harry, now sleep.”

“Git.”

“My Brat.”

Harry knew that Severus wasn’t good with speaking his love; he always had a hard time opening up. He didn’t care though, with everything Severus did to Harry, he showed him how much he cared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They slept in late the next morning… in fact, they didn’t wake up until the door was opened by an expected, yet not in their room, guest.

“Uncle Severus are you...o o o okay?” Draco asked. He had searched the whole manor for Severus or Harry. They knew that he was expected at 9, so they should have been up for some time. Draco didn’t like waiting around for someone, he was glad he didn’t have to be at Grimmauld Place any longer, he couldn’t stand being there with the Weasleys.

“Quite, as you can see, now get out. Harry and I will be out shortly.” Severus drawled.

“Sorry,” Draco smirked as he turn around, closing the door after him.

Harry was tomato red, sure, Draco knew about his attraction to the snarky Potions Master, but he didn’t want for him to find them in bed, their fist time, HIS first time.

“Harry, let us get out of bed and showered... unless of course you fancy having him walk in on us in a more … compromising position.” Severus said, as he slid out of bed and headed to the shower. ‘Wow, he is just so beautiful.’ Harry thought, as he watched Severus. With a smirk that would frighten even the Dark Lord, Harry headed to his... lover.

Let it be known, that in a matter of twenty-four hours, Harry James Potter shattered many of Severus Snape’s habits. In all of his life Severus never over slept, in twenty years he had not lost control and in all of Draco’s years, he had not left him waiting for even five minutes, not to mention one hour.

“It’s about bloody time you two showed up.” Draco drawled, as he saw the two walking into the breakfast room. While Severus just smirked at his godson, Harry’s cheeks were slightly flushed.

”We just couldn’t **seperate** from the task at **hand**.” Harry replied. He didn’t expect a response from either Severus or Draco, but knowing them both so well, he could tell that each had a slight tint of red on their cheeks. Nothing compared to himself, but at least he wasn’t the only one blushing now.

They had breakfast in silence and began their three week training…

~~~~~End of Memory~~~~~


	6. It's Time

  
Author's notes: A little reminder -Severus has just found out that he   
is having a child with Harry Potter, while figuring out how to tell him the   
news he recalls how their relationship began... now his time is up...  


* * *

_**A New Headmaster**_  
 **Summary:** Harry Potter has to face   
a lot of things in his young age: death of friends and family, a prophecy of murder,   
involving a Dark Lord and himself, love and something he never thought possible.   
How will he cope with this new responsibility?   
Post OoP; ignores HBP

**Declaimer:** Plot is mine; characters are not, all JKR 

**Thanks to the wonderful beta work by Erin Discord**

**Note2:** Sorry for the long wait but I just had four weeks of hell (midterms two at time for the last four weeks) Spring Break is coming up so I hope to write more then. 

**~~~~~~Severus' Room~~~~~~~**

The sound of his chamber door closing, brought Severus back from his memory, like the muggle saying, Severus thought ‘Showtime.’ The moment the thought left him, Harry Potter walked in with the biggest smile Harry had ever had, which relaxed Severus some. 

“Harry, what has you is such a pleasant mood?” He asked, hoping to the stall some. 

Instead of answering, Harry step toward Severus gently hugging him. “I, love, just learned some very wonderful news…” 

Severus stopped listening to the words coming out of Harry, ‘what, how could Harry know, no one knows… well Poppy knows, but she can’t have said anything… even if she did say something to the Headmaster no one knows about Harry in connection to himself, Albus isn’t all knowing, even if the portraits talk to him… he can’t have known and not done something… that the least of the problems, Harry is happy about this… is he sure??’ 

“Severus” Harry said a little concern ‘Well at least he isn’t denying the possibility of a future together with a family, I know I look forward to it one day, carrying Severus’ baby…’ Harry thought “Are you okay with this… really okay?” he asked Severus. 

“Harry, it came to me as a huge surprise… but yes, I am pleased about this.” Severus answered ‘He is taking this well, considering the problems we will face.’ 

“Good, then you can make the potion as soon as Vold- the Dark Lord is dealt with; I could take the potion…” Harry stopped; as he saw Severus pale. 

“Harry… w wh what are you t ta talking about.” ‘Urgg, very articulate, what does he mean though, he said that he had wonderful news and family… this is going all wrong.’ 

Harry paled as he realized that Severus probably hadn’t really wanted a family with him. ‘I thought he was okay with this, probably doesn’t want a family with me… ahhhh this is going all wrong.’ 

Harry took a deep breath; he was prepared for this, for Severus` rejection. He took some time to organize his thoughts, about why he was glad when he found out that Wizards could get pregnant with aid of a potion. He always wanted a family of his own, to love and care for, until Severus, he didn’t know with whom ….but now he wanted Severus. It would be difficult for Severus, but knowing Severus the way he knew him for the last year, made him think that with a little push and reason; Severus would agree… of course he would push slowly 'till Voldemort was out of the picture. 

Taking another deep breath, he began telling Severus what he learned in his Wizard Custom study group, set up by him in the beginning of the year, for all muggle born. Hermoine was in the group, although they didn’t talk to each other unless it was necessary.

“You now that although we are on break, some of us thought it was best to continue to meet for the group since it gets hard during the school year. We got to marriage customs; you know, unlike muggles, two Wizards could marry, and well it said that in recent years marriage between two Wizards have increased due to the fertility potion.” Taking another deep breath he continue “I know at this point in our relationship having children is not…” again, he stopped at the odd reaction he got from Severus, a look of, what could possibly pass at pain. 

“Severus, what’s wrong?” He asked, worried for his lover, although they have gotten to know each other since May he rarely saw Severus’ mask fall, to show pain… love, anger, worry. . . yes, but never pain. Severus went through the same process as Harry as he prepare for his own speech, it was now or never. He preferred never but he knew in a few months it begin to show anyway, and that is not how Harry was suppose to find out. “Harry, what else did you read about male pregnancies?” He asked

Harry didn’t understand where this question came, from but knew Severus well enough to know that if his question wasn’t answered he would not go on. “Well, the potion is difficult to make, but you’re a Potions Master, the best in all of Britain, so we don’t have to worry about that.” He smirked, knowing there was no way Severus could use that as a problem in having children in their future. “It also said that some Wizards couldn’t even get pregnant with the aid of the potion, but we can worry about that when the right time to have children is upon us.” 

Severus indicated for him to stop, as he raised his hand, ‘Figures, Harry would be logical now’ “No, I meant did it get into how and why the potion was possible?” 

Harry took a moment to remember what he read, “No.. Severus we live in a Magical Castle, use wands for magic, I no longer ask how one thing is possible for witches and wizards and not for muggles…”

“Sorry, I know what you mean, most Wizards and Witches do not bother any more at even younger ages than yourself…” Again Severus took a deep breath, why was it so hard to say it, he knew that although the timing was not right, that it was okay with Harry, “Harry love, did you read about natural male pregnancies?” 

He watched Harry carefully; he saw the moment of understanding hit Harry. The smile Harry walked in with, spread if it was possible wider; this was a change in the feel of magic around them as Harry`s smile got wider. 

What he couldn’t see with the change of magic around him was the white flow of magic spreading out of Harry into the ground, up to the wall, around the whole room. Spreading to the hall outside his room, soon the white magical flow spread throughout all of the dungeons to the main hall, continuing on to soon cover all of Hogwarts. 

**~~~~~~Headmaster's Office~~~~~~~**

In the Headmaster office, Albus Dumbledore saw and felt the wards of Hogwarts shift out of his control. He knew it would happen, since Harry came back this year, he no longer could keep track of where he was, thus he knew that Hogwarts already choosen a new leader. Albus wasn’t worried though, he knew Harry will be a GREAT protector of Hogwarts and the children. It was time though, to find Harry and explain to him what happened. Perhaps he stopped by Severus` rooms and enlist his help. His eyes were twinkling madly, wondering what would cause this to happen so early. 

**~~~~~~~~~~Severus' Room~~~~~~~~~~**

He saw and felt the change in Hogwarts, he knew this wasn’t suppose to happen, but then didn’t care that yet again he was different by taking control of Hogwarts, all he knew and felt was the need to protect Severus and the no… their baby. After what seemed like ten minutes, he looked at Severus, all things considered, he was truly happy to finally have a family and that it included Severus. Then, although his magic acknowledged that Severus was pregnant, his brain hadn’t registered until that moment, next thing, he fainted. 

“That went well,” Severus said, chuckling at Harry’s reaction. Although he didn’t see the magic flow out of Harry into Hogwarts, he definitely could feel the change in the magic around him. Everything Harry had done, since the news, made him feel safe and loved. “Suppose I should wake you up…” He smiled at Harry’s body. 


	7. Conversation with...

  
Author's notes: Harry just fainted finding out he is going to be a father and doing some major unknown magic got the best of him...  


* * *

**Author's Note:** I am so so so sorry for the delay I let the wonderful thing we call life get me stop writing ...typing I had this chapters (as they meant to be) written for month now. This is unbetad cause I wanted it up since I finally typed it.. :) I hope I made up for it by the extra long chapter :D

Now Beta'd 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry woke up using the same technique Severus had taught him during the summer. It was hard to learn not to open ones eye immediately after regaining consciousness. It was just as hard to learn to decipher the different smells of any room or to learn to tell the difference between rooms by the atmosphere. The one thing the Severus didn’t teach Harry was how to tell the difference between the different magic in a room, whether it be dark magic, light magic or elves magic, that he learned on his own. He was glad to learn that he was in the Dungeons; more specifically Severus’ room, he could fell Severus’ magic all over the room; he was at lose as to why he was here. He could feel Severus` magic near by comforting him a bit. Slowing, everything that happened recently returned to him, he couldn’t hold back the grin…

“I know you have been conscious for some time now Harry, open your eyes” Severus said

Opening his eyes his saw Severus give him the smile he dubbed Harry’s smile, the same smile he gave him when Severus made love to him in the summer. The same smile he gave him the first time Harry made love to Severus, only a few weeks ago. _‘Can’t think of that right now’_ Harry told himself. 

Harry looked at Severus, there was things they needed to talk about but **Something** in his head was telling him that the Headmaster was heading towards Severus’ room. He would be at the door in no less than five minutes. Harry didn’t know what to think about that… thought… warning, from whom???... was it true information, was the Headmaster really heading towards Severus’ room and for what… did he know that Harry was there???... does this have anything to do with the magic flow he felt earlier, what was that… he had caught a glimpse of the magic surround him and Severus… what did it mean…

Severus noticed Harry wasn’t really paying attention to him. This allowed him a chance to study him, since finding out about the pregnancy. Harry was young, beautiful, brave, intelligent and caring. How could he tie him down with child at such a young age, he **already** had more than enough **adult** responsibilities for his age. How could he have been so careless and allowed this to happen, more **adult responsibilities** for such a young man, he was suppose to be the older, responsible partner, he should have realized the possibility. Harry was truly a powerful wizard and he knew that he trained him, he was marked as the Dark Lord’s equal, of course his magic would be able to impregnate him. 

‘Insufferable brat has truly ruined me… how will it look for the Great Greasy Bat of Slytherin, tormentor of the House of Gryffindor, tormenting them when it gets out that he is pregnant because of the Golden Boy of Gryffindor…’

Severus and Harry were both brought out of their thoughts by a knock on the door. 

“Headmaster,” Harry whispered “Albus,” Severus said at the same time. Severus turned to faced Harry, wondering how he knew that, he of course knew that it was the Headmaster because the wards. 

Harry smiled at Severus “I’ll tell you later.” Severus nodded, stood, straightening his robes and placed a finger over Harry’s lips, he wanted it to be his lips, “Shush, I`ll see what he wants as quickly as possible.” Without another word he swept out of the room. 

Harry looked around, wondering what to do and for how long, he’d been there a few times… only twice actually, because he would never venture there while the Headmaster was at school. He wondered if Severus had any books about natural male pregnancies. He didn’t know it was possible, he just found about the potion. He wondered why, if natural male pregnancy were possible why he and a few of his fellow students were not walking around pregnant and why did Madam Pomfery not mention the possibility when they had that awkward sex education class. 

‘Is this something else to make me special’ he thought without too much sneer at the word special. This time, he didn’t care that it could make him more special in the wizardry world because he was happy to be a … a a father. ‘Oh God help me… I don’t know how to be a father…’ he thought frantically, realizing at last, what it meant for him and Severus. It was times like these that he missed his friendship with the Gryffindors, they would help out, telling him about their fathers and Hermoine would research studies on child care. Sure, he still had some Gryffindor friends: Seamus, Dean, Neville and there was Remus, the Weasley`s, excluding Ron and Percy, but no one but Draco knew about his relationship with the Potion`s Master. He did learn one thing, when you can’t turn to friends for help then there are always books, books keep your secrets, books give you advice and books are always available. 

He got up from the bed when he realized that he couldn’t get out of Severus` room. ‘Damn, I need to get out of here.’ He looked around the room as he thought this, hoping Severus had another exit. He really didn’t expect any; he had been here enough times to notice if there were, so he was surprise to see a door materialize as the far corner of the room. ‘Bloody Hell, where did that come from, maybe Severus set it out so that when he wishes for another exit he would have one…’ Harry knew that Severus wouldn’t want him to leave, but he needed to start the research, there was so much to do. Severus would know where to find him, it was his exit he was taking, and so, without much thought, Harry walked up to the door and opened it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Severus headed toward his door his eyes swept the room looking for any clue that Harry or anyone other than himself was in his room. He quickly vanished Harry’s jumper and opened the door. 

“Albus,” he greeted. 

“Severus, I was starting to worry you weren’t in.” Dumbledore said, as he stepped in. Severus lifted his eyebrow, “You don’ t fool me Albus…”

Dumbledore just waved his hand dismissively “Hmmm, that tea smells wonderful. Go ahead Severus, I didn’t mean to interrupt your tea break.” Eyes twinkling brightly as he noticed the biscuits… ‘Severus doesn’t take any treat with his afternoon tea…interesting development.’ 

Severus sneered half heartily at Albus, knowing him, not to say anything until he was good ready, “Tea?” he asked

“Thank you my boy, think I will, drop of lemon please.”

“Indeed… I’m sure you didn’t come all the way down to the dungeons for some **_tea_** ,” he sneered at the tea while adding lemon drops. 

“Always to the point,” Albus took a sip from the tea, knowing it was getting at Severus nerves. “I was wondering if you can help me search for young Mr. Potter… I seemed to have lost him.” 

“No…”Albus and Harry always brought out the hidden part of him, so he elaborated. “Albus, everyone knows that as Headmaster you have ways to search for any given student, teacher or guest on Hogwarts’ grounds.” Emphasizing ‘on,’ playing his part even with the Headmaster; not that their relationships was forbidden per- say, more like if the Headmaster or teacher didn’t know the better they were.

“ _Young_ Mr. Potter has been able to ‘hide’ away from me within the wards for some time now…” He so enjoyed this part, seeing how long it would take for Severus to lose his patience with the topic of Harry Potter. He wasn’t sure and really didn’t want to know, for reasons better left unsaid, what the true relationship between Severus and Harry was, but if his boys were happy then all the better for him, they were so much like the boys he never had. “I need to speak to him… you’ll forgive an old man who can’t carry his weight all around the school.”

“No…”

“Severus, my boy, all of Hogwarts staff but you, Sibil Trelawney, Poppy Pomfrey and myself are here from the staff, with so few children left this holiday season we didn’t need all the staff here. … Plus, you’re the only one I trust with Mr. Potter’s safety and well being.”

“ _ **Fine**_ , I’ll look for that boy.”

“Thank you; take him to my office when you find him, and Severus, no one is to know about this disappearing act young Harry is capable of.” Albus smiled, knowing that this would anger Severus, he just loved getting a reactions from Severus. 

Severus scowled, “of course, wouldn’t want the wizardring world to know how Slytherin the boy-who-lived could be.” 

Albus’ eyes twinkled more, knowing how touching the subject og Harry’s refusal to be in his house could be. 

“Good, good my boy, thank you.” He said, as he walked out of the room. 

Severus just sat, knowing that his search for Harry could be accomplished anytime, considering he was in his room, which helped him greatly. Severus smirked at that, wondering what exactly Albus would say, knowing Harry and he are together. He went through his conversation with the Headmaster, he couldn’t believe that Albus truly didn’t know were Harry was and that thought disturbed him. He could tell, for the most part, that he was not lying. He really didn’t know how that was possible, as Headmaster, Albus had some way to know where any given student was, no one except the current Headmaster and a previous one knew how it was possible. Therefore, it made it difficult for any student to suddenly be able to disappear from the Headmaster`s radar, as several teachers called it. 

“When it comes to Harry, nothing, no one, is safe.” He said, placing a potion free hand from his yet to show belly, chuckling softly “That’s right little one, your Daddy is a menace, Merlin help us.”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. What now I

  
Author's notes: Harry and Severus need to figure out what they are going to do.  


* * *

**A.N:** Sorry I dont update often but school sucks and doesn't let me have a break... oh well I hope you like the update it is longer than the previous chapter. :D This is not beta'd.

~~~~~~Severus’ Room~~~~~

Severus woke with a slight jump he had fallen asleep on the couch it was near dinner time almost three hours after the Headmaster asked him to look for Harry. “Harry” he called tentatively not knowing whether Harry would remain in his room. He was about to call out again when Harry walked out of his kitchen in apron and a huge smile.

”You rest okay there, I would have moved you if I didn’t know you to be a light sleeper, you need your rest, you also need to eat so come on lets us have dinner; unless you want to join the staff and students upstairs?” Harry said hardly pausing. He had return about two hours ago, placing a charm on Severus he walked to the library grabbing the only book on male pregnancy returning in under ten minutes glad Severus hadn’t woken up. He spent the last hour and half reading on the rare occurrence of a natural male pregnancy in wizards. 

Severus walked into his small kitchen area where Harry sat smiling with dinner ready for them, it smelled great. “You shouldn’t have stayed here; the Headmaster is looking for you.” 

“Good I need to talk to him… do you know about the Headmaster Library?”

Confused Severus raised an eyebrow, there were rumors among the staff about such library but nobody knew the truth; hardly a rumor a student heard about, “What do you know about it, Harry?”

Brushing past the question asked Harry continued seeking out answers avoiding the very topic they should discuss, “What do you know about becoming a Headmaster or being a Headmaster for Hogwarts?” 

“Potter, where is this leading to?” Severus growled not liking his question being ignored. 

Knowing Severus the use of his last name meant he was greatly irritated with something and best getting him calmed down now before it got worst. Using a very Slytherin move to placate his Slytherin love Harry answered “I don’t know in the last couple hours I have a lot more thrown at me and am not sure what’s real anymore?” 

Severus sigh a habit he detested, “I know and I am … Harry I don’t want anything from you…” 

“Don’t Severus I know what your going to say and I don’t very much care for it; it took both of us to create the child it will be both of us who raise him or her, we will face the problems **together** …” Harry ran a hand through his hair not knowing whether he got his point across, he loved Severus and hope the man loved him just as much; it was only few hours ago that he found he was going to be father but he loved the child just as much and would do anything to protect them both… “That is it” Harry said with an excited grin in his face. 

“Harry contrary to popular belief I cannot read your mind and have no clue to what you are talking about.”

“Eat while I tell you what I think happen while you were talking to the Headmaster. … Remember when the Headmaster was at your door and I knew who it was?”

“I am not old enough to be forgetting what happen only hours ago.”

Use to his love sarcasm Harry just brush past the comment. “Well I think it has something to do with me finding the Headmaster’s Library”

“You did WHAT… when… someone should really place a collar on you to keep from going where you are NOT supposed to be.”

“HEY! You wouldn’t, would you?”

With a satisfied wishful smirk Severus just look up at Harry’s eyes while taking a bite of the Chicken Alfredo Harry prepared. 

A little worried Harry continued “Severus you need to stay calm while I’ll tell you what happen, otherwise I won’t tell you. Am sure Madam Pomfery told you it is not good to be angry while pregnant.” 

“Pray tell what you know about being pregnant?” 

“Its part of what I have to tell you, do you promise not to get too worked up… am sure the Headmaster would be interested to hear my tale?”

“Filthy Slytherin trick”

“Learned from the best”

“Cheeky Brat”

“Promise?”

“Fine”

“Okay …. Well… you see… I don’t know for sure… I think it may have to do with us having a baby… and me doing the “boy-who-lived” thing … at least that’s what I was told and am still not sure what’s going on…”

“If you do NOT want me to get TOO worked up it best you explain yourself CLEARLY. I don’t see and “boy-who-lived” things means…?” 

Harry felt like they were back to their relationship in his first few years at Hogwarts “Sorry… I don’t know where to start”

“The beginning would be best” Severus sneered at Harry and his chicken he had been playing with for the last few minutes not liking the taste in his mouth. 

“Yeah that would be best, Severus is something wrong with the food, did it get cold?”

“No, it’s fine I just don’t really want chicken right now.”

“You need to eat more Severus for the baby don’t eat the chicken but have some more side dish or get an extra roll. I know you are going to dislike the taste of food you enjoy and have cravings, Severus let me know what you do or do not want… I want to be apart of this with you. I want to be there for you whenever you need, I want be the one to take care of you. I know it going to be tough with the Dark Lord, Dumbledore, Board of Directors, the students… hell the whole wizardry world cannot stop me from taking care of you. It is you, me and the baby that matter for however long you have me with you?”

“I want and will have you forever” Severus spoke without stopping to think what came out, speaking what was in his mind for the first time in a long time. 

“I want and will have you forever” As soon as the words left Harry’s mouth he saw his white magic combine completely with Severus’ magic that had been dark rich purple with a white ball of magic located at his abdomen now was medium dark purple with a white purple-ish ball of magic located at his abdomen.

“Fuck” they both said looking at each other with all the love in their eyes.   
~~~~~~~~~

“That is…” “Harry, I’m so…”

“You first” Harry said enjoying the rare occurrence of Severus giving him a smile especially the shy tender smile he had a moment ago.

“I am sorry Harry I don’t regret it but what happen you know ancient wild magic is…”

“Unpredictable but sincere from both parties desires… our bonding was just that pure intentions from both of us and now nothing and no one can break it, and that is what I mean about the “boy-who-lived” thing.” Harry said with a smirk. 

On rare moments as this Severus allow his true worries, thoughts and feeling show. He faces clearly showed surprise and a bit worried that Harry Potter honorable person that he was only bonded with him because of the baby and that is one thing he did not want to tie down such an incredible man to his old Death Eater self. Logically he knew that not even the ‘boy-who-lived’ could evoke wild magic around them to bond them from just a few words of promise. But that was stacked in the back of what he knew he is and was and what Harry Potter is and will always be. He did not think logically when he next spoke “Undo it I am not worth you.”

“You know we can’t… mere words of promise are not enough to bond us Severus…” 

“You can have anyone…”

“But I want you.” Harry said knowing that it would take time and patience for Severus to acknowledge the logical conclusion.

“I cannot tie you down to me…”

“You did nothing but give me what I want…”

“I stupidly gave you fatherhood at the mere age of seventeen…:

“You gave me love and a family…”

“I took your freedom” Severus said exasperated 

“I willingly gave it to you and would do it a thousand times over.”

In a small voice, Harry or for that matter anyone in all of Severus’ life had never heard him use, Severus said “But not even the ‘boy-who-lived’ could invoke such ancient pure spontaneous magic at his very whim.”

“Indeed” Harry said in a great imitation the very man in front of him. “But being the ‘boy-who-lived’ means that spontaneous, ancient and wild magic will always work especially when it hasn’t happen in a long time. It doesn’t mean that it wasn’t and isn’t true.” 

“You can’t want this future: bonded to a man 20 years your senior, hated by all students but Slytherin for unfairness, hated by the wizardry world for a wrong choice at a young age, for being a DEATH EATER, which they would never forget in the future even when knowing that I have been a spy for 19 out of those 20 years. Pregnant for being foolish and forgetting the power you hold….”

“Stop! Severus just stop. Do you realize that everything you think is against you I love you for it? I love that you are older than me because no one my age would be my equal in mind as you are. I think most people and that included me at one time are stupid to not realize you wouldn’t have to side with Slytherin so exclusively if they were treated equally. I love you for realizing your mistake and atoning by being a spy for those 19 years. I know it tough on you doing it alone for 18 years. I love you for letting me in and for being foolish, for forgetting that I hold that much power; in all I love you because I love you for being you and that is what I want. It doesn’t matter what others think because I love you and only you.”

“You are Seventeen bonded and with child in less that 8 month. What kind of future is that? That is not considering that you have a madman after you, a caring but manipulative Headmaster near you, a Weasley family wanting you to join them, a friend whose life is numbered….” 

“As much as you go on with all that all I hear is Seventeen and with a bond mate I love and a family on the way. … I know the Dark Lord isn’t a problem Severus nothing in this world or the next will keep me away from you and our baby. The Headmaster is learning that it won’t work with me anymore, as will the Weasley family learn that I am happy with you, neither you or Dray has to worry about the Dark Lord because I will deal with them if try to take my family away.” Relying on his Slytherin ability Harry hoped that the next thing he said would move the conversation back to its original topic because what happened happen and nothing he or Severus said would change the fact that they were now bonded in the most ancient and powerful way. “We could argue all night about this or will talk about what I found in the Headmaster’s Library.”

“I should have never brought out your Slytherin side.” 

“I take it that you want to hear what happen.”

“Go on preferably it gets done today…” Severus sneered knowing that he got hooked and pulled in like a Gryffindor. 

~~~~~~

“Severus when I found out about you being pregnant what did you see and feel?”

“What does that have to do with the Headmaster Library?”

“Just answer the question so I could get to that.”

“I saw the moment you realized it like the muggle cartoons with a light bulb on top of their heads flashing on. I saw a smile on your beautiful face brighter than anything magical. I felt a change in the magic around us as your smile grew wider and wider. And I saw the GREAT Harry Potter fall flat on his back.”

“You would want to remember that. I like to see you react to that news when not knowing it could happen. Anyway the feel of the magic changing is very significant and am glad to know you felt it because it makes it easier to explain. My theory is that when I realized that I am going to be a father my magic wanted to protect you and the baby with every way possible, Considering I did not have control of the wards of Hogwarts I couldn’t do much so my magic did the ‘boy-who-lived’ thing. In other words doing something I wanted but did not know how to do it so it does on its own… it took control over the wards of Hogwarts adding my own magic to protect Hogwarts.”

“So the magic I felt was your magic taking control of Hogwarts? Why am I not surprise… you know usually a father would go out and buy the baby department out… you on the other hand take over a school, Hogwarts none the less.” Severus said faking a sneer as much as possible considering how this truly made him feel…loved. If this was the best he could come with one would wonder how he managed to be a spy for so long, at the moment he did not cared though. 

“What can I say am the boy-who-lived.”

“Don’t I know it? I still don’t see how that leads to you being in the Headmaster’s Library.”

“Am getting there, really Severus patience, patience” Harry said smiling happily, taking a deep breathe he went on. “When I was in your room I wanted something to distract me from the terrors that were going in head that I though ‘Geez since Severus knows about natural male pregnancies wonder if he has any books on it.’ When I couldn’t find something I wonder if you had another exit so that I could go to the library. That’s when a door appeared which I thought you had there in case you needed another exit so I took it a it lead me to the library.”

“Of ALL the stupidest things you done in your past this has surpass them ALL. Taking an exit that appeared out of NOWHERE… Really what were you thinking? Or were you thinking… coming from you…” Taking a deep breath Severus tried to calm himself from the terror of what could have happened. With another deep breathe he continued in a much calmer voice “I know you, Harry I would think throughout you years you would have realized to be more cautious you could have gotten in trouble without anyone knowing it. You been in the wizardry world long enough to know that anything could happen, especially considering who you are.” 

“Damn it Severus I know who I am. I‘m the boy-who-lived, with a damn madman after my life, and to most I’m a child destined to kill or be killed… I can kill but… cannot love especially not live … yeah I know who I AM but I am not that. …” Following Severus example in calming down Harry took several deep breathe “… Severus, I’m Harry who yeah has a prophecy to fulfill but aside from that am more curious than a cat, I’m both Slytherin and Gryffindor, apparently with more power than any wizard or witch in a few generation but I was raised muggle. And most of all I trust a few people exclusively. One of whom is standing in front of me… adding all that together will explain why I took a door out from my bond’s room leading to what I though he knew and would be able to follow me, … naturally curious remember.”


	9. Author's Note

  
Author's notes: Sorry  


* * *

After years of not updating I wanted everyone to know that I haven't abandoned the story. I have new chapters un beta'd. Life and my laptop have conspired against me. In the 2 years I have lost (broke) 3 laptops and gain a new 24/7 responsibility (that is to say 2 years ago this month I became a mom of a wonderful baby boy who in fact was responsible for breaking my last laptop). I have finished College and now working full time, so hopefully I will be able to update the stories and finish them.


End file.
